kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs
with a ball on the left with Mrs. Daffodilly in the song "Down By the Bay", and Miyoko, holding a pinwheel on the cover.]] Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs is the twelfth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in January 1991. It was recorded in Summer/December 1989 and August 1990 at Universal Studios Hollywood in Los Angeles, California and released on VHS by View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, and Together Again Productions in 1991. Cast * The Purple People Eater (characters) (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) Adults *Russ Fremin (same person who played Mr. Frost in The Kidsongs Television Show) as Silly Willy *Mary Bartram as Silly Jilly *Claudia Saldivar as the Wife *Stan Yale as the Junkman *Kerry Fischer (same person who played Professor Majorchord in Play Along Songs) as Professor Quackenbush *Lillian Byrd as Mrs. Daffodilly *Gaston La Franché as Michael Finnegan (characters) *John David as the Mailman *Don Mincey as the Farmer and Butcher *Silenus Honey as the Man with the Watch *Gary J. Raymond (same person who played Fooba Wooba John in Play Along Songs) as the Baker *Gary Morgan (same person who played Mr. World in I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing) as the Man on Stilts *John Stark as the Painter *Judith Stewart as the Florist *J.R. Patterson as the Police Cop *Carol Huth as the Mom The Kidsongs Cast *Tyler Andreassen *Rebecca Andreassen *Ori Blumenfeld as Billy Daffodilly *Daniell Bosette *Portia Bowman *Miyoko Chilombo *Noah Congelliere *Timothy Cool *Patrick Cool *Jenna Dickman *Darlene Garcia *Veena Goel *Patricia Gonzalez *Sean Gowers *Jason Haskel *Hillary Hollingsworth *Teddy Lee *Cara LeJuene *Thomas W. Mattson *Mac May *Rashona & Shalana Miller (dancers) *Jamie Mutter *Katie Polk *Garrett Quillin as the Boy with the Lute *Janessa Ray *Ariki Rice *Brian Rosenstein *Andrea Schuette *Bre Seltzer *Miles Young *Terrence Williams (credited as T. Williams) Song List #The Name Game #Down By the Bay #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #Mail Myself to You #Purple People Eater #Fiddle-I-Dee #The Thing #Jim Along Josie #Michael Finnegan #Do the Silly Willy Watch Trivia * This was the first VHS episode to be taped at Universal Studios Hollywood. Earthquake the Big One & King Kong. the kids are screaming from Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster. "We're Gonna Get Wet." * Composer Michael Lloyd starts to use Emu Proteus 2 sounds, until 1993. For the fife, the Roland D-50 internal patch "Pipe Solo" and the Roland D-50 PN-D50-01 patch "Whistling Soldiers" (that was heard in/at the end of the The Amazing World of Gumball opening theme) were put together to make a fife. They were also heard in Kidsongs: Play Along Songs during "Come On and Join the Game". * Because of timing, the cast credits are shown during the middle part of "Do the Silly Willy". A clearer version without the credits first appeared in Season 2 (1994) of The Kidsongs Television Show. *Rebecca (Tyler's twin? sister), Ori, Daniell, Portia, Miyoko, Noah, Timothy/Patrick (Cool twin brothers), Jenna, Darlene, Veena, Patricia, Jason, Teddy, Cara, Thomas, Mac, Rashona/Shalana (Miller twin sisters), Jamie Mutter, Garret, Janessa, Ariki, Bre (Chad's old sister), Miles and Danny replaced Suzanne, Nicki, Dannon, David Chan, Katinka, Kristy, Kenny, Annie/Christina (Gibbons twin sisters), Sh'Vaughn, Myisha, Jennifer Kanyer, Jensen, Ninette, Malcolm, Gordon/Nicole (Mandich brother and sister), Nicholas, Andres, Ryan Olson, Catherine, Tarrish/Triskin/Trek/Tuhk (Potter brothers and sisters), Shauna, Richard and Joshua Weiner. *click here for Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs/Transcript * In the next video, Tyler/Rebecca, Ori, Daniell, Portia, Noah, Timothy/Patrick, Jenna, Darlene, Veena, Patricia, Jason, Hillary, Teddy, Cara, Thomas, Mac, Rashona/Shalana, Jamie Mutter, Garret, Ariki, Brian, Andrea and Miles try to get replaced by Christian, Jahi (Miyoki's sister), Lauren (Myisha and Bermina's sister?), Stephanie (Nycole's sister), Michelle, Ashley, Neil, Eric, Briahnna, Shira and Danielle (Joshua Weiner's and Sabrina's sister). * Pete, Mary Bartam, Claudia, Stan, Sloan, Lillian, Gaston, John David, Don, Silenus, Gary J., Gary Morgan (Bonnie/Molly's father?), John Stark, and Carol replaced Andre & Mary McLaughlin (Nancy's sister?). * Pete, Stan, Sloan, Lillian, Gaston, John David, Silenus, Gary J., Gary Morgan, John Stark, Judi, and Carol try to get replaced by Barbara Logan, Rob, Michael Bennett, and Ramona (Myisha, Lauren, and Bermina's mother) in the next video. Gallery Very Silly Songs - Original VHS.jpg|The 1991 Warner Reprise Video VHS release Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:1990